In ocular surgery such as cataract surgery, corneal surgery and the like, where an artificial lens has to be inserted into the eye, the surgeon may wish to impose a degree of astigmatism when suturing the eye.
The degree of imposed astigmastism will vary from case to case and surgeon to surgeon, but will be of such an amount that the surgeon knows or believes will be relieved in due course to allow the eye to return to perfect ovality.
Heretofore easy and accurate methods for ascertaining how the tension in the sutures affects the circularity of the cornea and therefore the amount of tension a surgeon has to apply to the sutures to achieve a desired level of self correcting astigmatism, have not existed.